


Lincoln's Punishment

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Agents of SHIELD erotica [2]
Category: AOS - Fandom, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy Johnson - Freeform, F/M, lincoln - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on season 3 of AoS. Flash fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lincoln's Punishment

(Clearly I'm not claiming to own any of this. An alternate take on season 3)

Lincoln's Punishment

THWACK! THWACK!

"You took the Terrigen without asking!"

THWACK! THWACK!

"What's worse, you didn't even trust me enough to tell me!"

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Daisy brought the cane down on Lincoln's bare ass with increasing ferocity. She was honestly angry with her boyfriend/sub. Sure, his gamble had paid off. But he could have at least told her about it. 

THWACK! THWACK!

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" said Lincoln.

The room shook a bit. Lincoln gulped. If Daisy was angry enough to lose control of her powers even for a moment, he was really in for it. 

Daisy growled, "Not yet, but you will be."

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Lincoln broke down in tears. He sobbed, "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Flip over,now."

Lincoln obeyed. He hissed ass the fresh welts on his ass pressed down on the bed. Daisy wasted no time in climbing up on top of him. She crawled forward until her crotch was above his face. Then, she lowered her sopping wet cunt down on Lincoln's face.

"Now thank your Mistress properly for punishing you."


End file.
